


Show Me Your Face

by ZaiBan2989



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan/Shinichi is sweet somehow, Don't say I didn't warn you, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, I am very frustrated with this story, If you find a better title do let me know, KID is hot in everything he does, KidCon - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Kissing, having fun with these tags, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: Another minute passed without them talking. They were staring at each other once again."Ne, KID...""What is it, Tantei-kun?""One day, I'd like to see your face."





	Show Me Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone ! Short note for the beginning, this is a One-Shot _(do not ask for a sequel, please)_ about KID/Con - Kai/Shin _(yes, there is a difference)_
> 
> I am far from being happy with it, but I hope you enjoy the read nonetheless!
> 
> Disclaimer : Detective Conan/Magic Kaito do not belong to me but to Gosho Aoyama.

Another successful heist, and once again, not the jewel he was looking for. At least he got to prank the police task force and his dear Nakamori-keibu again. Too bad Hakuba wasn't around for this one. He would have loved to turn his hair a shameful shade of pink.

Tossing the jewel into one of his pocket, Kaitou KID sighed slowly, closing his eyes for a second, a bitter smile on his face.

When would he finally find Pandora? Kaito was getting tired of it now. It was already one year since he decided to take on the role of Kaitou KID. And all he got was a few encounters with Snake, new rivals targeting his jewels, fake people trying to sully the name of Kaitou KID, and a few interesting detectives on his tail.  _Okay, maybe that was quite a lot actually_ , he told himself.

 _Speaking of detectives... He’s late._  

The magician thief turned on his heels almost lazily, now facing the only door leading to the rooftop. He counted ten seconds in his head, before the door slammed open, revealing a panting little boy with glasses too huge for his face. 

 _Here you are_ , he thought fondly.

"Why, hello  _Tantei-kun_ ~" he greeted, a playful smirk on his lips.

"K-KID!"

Taking one deep breath, Conan dragged himself away from the door, walking towards the white-cladded thief with his hand already on his watch.

"Give the jewel back," he said, his voice cool and composed, not sounding as though he just climbed seven flights of stairs.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's not the one you're looking for."

A small smile crept on KID's face, amused by the boy's answer.  _Tantei-kun, you are way too clever_ , he thought.

"You're right. It's not."

"Then give it back."

"In a minute."

He walked casually towards the little detective, his top hat tipped forward to hide his face, eyes focused on the watch that was targeting him. Halting just a few steps away from Conan, he simply pointed a finger to the boy's wrist, silently asking him to lower his weapon. 

"Give me the jewel first, KID."

"I already did," he replied, another smirk tugging on his lips.

He saw his little detective’s eyes going wide, the boy checking furiously his pockets before sending him what seemed like a very annoyed look. 

Conan never tore his eyes away from the magician since he got here.  _When did that damn thief put the jewel in his jacket?_

"You are so annoying," he said.

A quick laugh escaped KID's lips.

"You mean amazing."

"Whatever."

They stared at each other for a long minute, comfortable with the silence. After playing cat and mouse for so long, they were used to it by now. The thrill of the heist, the game of wits, the hiding and chasing, and the eternal rendez-vous on the roof.

If he had to choose a favorite moment during his heist, Kaito would choose the latter. He thoroughly enjoyed the little time he always got facing his tiny detective. He obviously knew very well _why_ , but he would never voice it out loud.

"How come you never try to catch me anymore?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What?"

"You never try to catch me anymore," he said again, watching the small boy in front of him intently. "Why?"

"Because you're a weird thief."

"Weird?"

Conan nodded, slowly taking his glasses off his face. He put them in one of his pockets, redirecting his gaze on the man in front of him.  _Teenager_ , he rectified in his head. 

He knew KID was probably the same age as his true-self, Kudou Shinichi. Hell, the guy could pass for his twin! _Or myself_ , he considered slightly amused.

When he thought about it, he actually knew _a lot_  when it came to KID.

He knew some trivia regarding the guy thanks to Hakuba. Stuff like how KID couldn't ice-skate to save his own life or how he loved chocolate and sweets. 

Conan also knew the thief wasn't stealing randomly. KID was looking for a specific jewel. Although the detective had no idea which one and why. He had a feeling KID himself didn't know which jewel he was after.

He knew KID was an amazing magician too. _Though he would never admit it to the guy._

Conan knew KID really stuck to his "No one gets hurt on a heist" policy as well, as weird as it sounded for a thief. And he always made sure his assistant was safe from getting caught before he disappeared on his hang-glider.

Most importantly, he also knew KID was _very human_. A happy-going - probably hyper - smart, witted, caring person, who  _helped_   _him_  and even  _saved_   _him_  of dangerous situations more than once before.

He knew  _so much_  about KID, he could actually look him up and unravel his true identity if he wanted to. But he never did.

Because somehow, during this year of dealing with the thief, he started looking at him like an ally -  _a friend_  - rather than another criminal to put behind bars. KID was one of the few persons with whom he could really be himself. Not Conan, but _Shinichi_.

He trusted him. And he liked to think KID trusted him back.

" _Tantei-kun_?"

Conan snapped out of his thoughts when he realized how KID was now crouched in front of him, a hand on his shoulder, a frown on his face.

"Wha-?"

"You alright?" he heard the man asking, concern in his voice.

"Yeah," he said, a small smile on his face. "Sorry. Looks like I zoned out for a bit."

"Clearly."

Another minute passed without them talking. They were staring at each other once again.

"Ne, KID..."

"What is it,  _Tantei-kun_?"

"One day, I'd like to see your face." 

Conan watched the thief carefully, gauging his reaction. He felt the hand on his shoulder tensing unconsciously, the indigo eyes that were looking at him slowly darkening.  _Worry. Confusion. Surprise..._ , he said to himself.

"Is this is a joke,  _Tantei-kun_?"

"No."

He kept his eyes fixed on KID, determined to let the other read his true intentions. 

" _Why_?"

A whisper, but Conan heard it anyway. They were too close to each other for him to miss it.

“You _know_ why,” he whispered himself.

He allowed a tiny but genuine smile to tug his lips, moving just an inch forward to get closer to the thief. The hand on his shoulder tensed even more, but KID didn't move, watching him intently.

Conan stopped once he felt their noses touching. He could feel KID's nervousness slipping out of his body, although the magician thief was keeping it all behind his Poker Face.

Putting his small hands on the man's cheeks, he let his lips gently brushing KID's.

"Because you know the real me," he simply added, earnest.

He backed away a little, taking his hands off the thief's face to put them on his sides. Conan then watched Kaitou KID patiently, scrutinizing him to see if he managed to somehow break through the mask. He wanted KID to understand. He  _needed_  KID to understand.

He jolted a little when he felt gloved hands grabbing his, pulling him forward. Darkened indigo eyes were looking at him with severity.

"There will be no turning back,  _Tantei-kun,_ " KID stated, seriousness in his voice despite using the nickname. "Is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

" _Shinichi_..."

He sensed the thief's sigh caressing his face, before feeling firm fingers lifting his chin up and strong lips crashing on his. It was a heated but somehow gentle kiss.

They parted ways when the lack of air became unbearable, KID's hand holding him still.

Conan's face was flushed and his lips burnt, but he didn't mind. All he cared about right then was to decipher KID's emotions behind those dark indigo eyes.  _Fear. Uncertainty. Desire. Trust... Love?_

He felt his heart clenching in his tiny chest.

" _KID..._ " he whispered, barely noticing how shaken his voice sounded.

The thief pulled him back into another kiss, fingers leaving his chin to tangle themselves in the back of his hair. They met more violently this time, KID biting Conan's lower lip hard enough to force a moan out of him. The detective's lips slightly opened and KID took that moment to let his tongue through them. They broke apart again, breathless.

Conan took deep breaths, his eyes still closed, trying to calm himself. He was light-headed and he felt like jelly. But he _loved_ it.

"I swear you'll be the death of me," he heard KID's coarse voice saying.

A small laugh escaped his lips, before he managed an answer.

"Sorry."

"Liar. You're not."

He felt more than saw KID's lips on his again, pressing gently for a small kiss. When they parted again, the thief was looking at him with his KID-like grin.

"Close your eyes," he simply said.

And Conan closed his eyes, trusting. He jumped a bit when he heard the sound of a smoke bomb around him but stayed where he was, waiting.

"You can open them now."

He did, and felt a lump in his throat, out of shock.

"Wha-?"

"My name's Kuroba Kaito," said the teenager dressed up in black jeans and long sleeved t-shirt in front of him. "Nice to meet you," he added with a wide grin, a red rose appearing in his hand.

"P-pleasure is mine..." Conan replied, at a loss for any other words.

He felt Kaito sliding the rose in one of his small hands, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I'll see you around,  _Shinichi_."

The little detective didn't have time to process what was happening before he saw a white shadow flying away in the sky. _Show off_ , was all he thought while pressing the rose against his chest.

He knew he would meet Kaito very soon, now. And he couldn't be happier.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I initially intended to put this into the Magic KaiShin / KIDCon Drabbles, but the story being +1600 words, that was just impossible.
> 
> I'm saying it again, I am very frustrated with this work for some reason. It was supposed to be fluff, then it turned out completely serious and it became ridiculous at the end. **sigh** My apologies.
> 
> However, I really hope you enjoyed it. Leave a Kudou _(Kaito's still waiting!)_ or a comment to let me know what you think _(I always reply, I love feedback and criticisms so beat me!)_ :)
> 
> Matta ne!


End file.
